Subtract. $43.42 - 27 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}43.42 - 27\\\\ &=43.42-27.00\\\\ &=4{,}342\text{ hundredths} -2{,}700\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=1{,}642\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=16.42 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ ${3}$ $.$ ${4}$ $2$ $2$ $7$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{3}{\cancel{4}}$ $\overset{13}{\cancel{3}}$ $.$ ${4}$ ${2}$ $-$ $2$ $7$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $6$ $.$ $4$ $2$ $43.42-27=16.42$